Naruto Successor to the League of Shadows
by book lover reader
Summary: Naruto is transported to the DC world (mixed with several girls from different world who would be perfect assassins) where he is found by Ra's al Ghul as a child having been de-aged to 5 years old. He will rule over the League and then the world, as well as sink his claws into many luscious ladies.


**Successor to the League of Shadows**

Disclaimer: Naruto is transported to the DC world (mixed with several girls from different world who would be perfect assassins) where he is found by Ra's al Ghul as a child having been de-aged to 5 years old. He will rule over the League and then the world, as well as sink his claws into many luscious ladies.

Harem:

DC: Talia, Lady Shiva, Cassandra Cain, Nyssa Raatko, Spike, Tiger Moth, Tigris, Whisper A'Daire, Curaré, Cheshire, Artemis, Katana, Miss. Martian, Catwoman, three female Kryptonians, Batgirl, Blonde Wondergirl, Zatanna, Raven, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Starfire, Huntress/Helena Bertinelli, Blackfire, Ravager,

Marvel: Shadowcat, Psylocke, Jean, Laura, Sin, Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Lorna Dane/Polaris, Mystique,

ATLA: Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, Toph,

KTMD: Shigure,

Bleach: Yoruichi, Soi-Fon, Nemu,

Negima: Mana, Kaede,

Hellsing: Seras Victoria

Sekirei: Karasuba, Homura, Uzume, Akitsu, Miya,

Soul Eater: Tsubaki,

Mortal Kombat: Kitana and Melina (Twins with the eyes being the only difference other than their clothes), Skarlet, Jade, Li Mei (In Deception), Frost, Sareena, Kira,

Ninja Gaiden: Ayane (Looks like in Ninja Gaiden Sigma II), Momiji, Kasumi, Rachel (Looks like in Ninja Gaiden Sigma II), and Irene Lew.

Burst Angel: Jo, Meg, and Sei.

Fate/stay night: Rider, Saber, Rin Tohsaka,

Dragon Age: Morrigan,

**Chapter 1**

Ra's al Ghul was very unhappy. He had been looking for his successor for over a hundred years but to no avail. Just recently he had a very prospective candidate for his successor called the Batman. However the detective was too set in his ways of not killing which caused Ra's to scoff as you can never get anything good done without doing a little evil which has been proved throughout the years as he has seen having lived for over 600 years.

For some it was evil to drop the A-bomb; however to others it was necessary as this method prevented waste less killing. America would have had to launch a massive invasion which would have taken an additional million lives.

He needed to find his successor quickly before the madness of the Lazarus Pit drove him insane. Luckily for him it looked like the gods would bless him.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that temporarily blinded him. When he got his eyesight back he saw a little five year old boy. Suddenly he was struck with the inspiration to instead of looking for a successor he would raise one to be the one to take his place.

He went to the child and asked," So little one what is your name?"

The child looked up at him with fierce eyes that almost made him recoil and answered, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

(10 years later)

Naruto stood tall at 15 ready to take the final challenge to replace his step-father Ra's al Ghul as successor to the League of Assassins.

He had sailed through the tests flawlessly. Now only one more test lay in front of him. That test is to defeat his step-father in combat.

He went into the chamber to see a weakened Ra's al Ghul standing before the green pools of the Lazarus Pit.

"Welcome Naruto. It is time for your final challenge. Kill me. Replace me as the Head of the Demon. It is your destiny."

Naruto replied, Yes Father."

Ra's grinned as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

Then he slowly stepped back and fell into the pit completely submerged. Suddenly something that looked like lightning hit the pit turning the green to pink with a completely healthy Ra's al Ghul walking out.

He walked up to his sword and pulled it out saying "Now only one of us will leave this chamber alive."

Naruto replied, "We'll see about that."

Suddenly the ceiling started to break and sand poured out as Naruto covered his eyes. As the sand settled he found himself in a sand arena surrounded by junk.

Suddenly there was a streak from the sky that landed in front of him that revealed Ra's who then streaked at Naruto with his sword ready in which Naruto dodged the blade.

As Naruto looked back Ra's turned into a sand man and made several copies who charged at Naruto who simply beat them all until Ra's reappeared as the last one after Naruto had hit him.

Ra's then disappeared but then reappeared in midair and said "Witness the true power of my Lazarus Pit." As he said that there appeared a giant sand clone of himself behind him with a wall of statues with a gap protecting him.

The giant began smashing its sword down as well as throw giant shuriken all of which Naruto dodged and returned fire with explosive shuriken. This went on for about a minute when Naruto shot a lightning chakra shot that caused Ra's to yell in pain and fell on the ground and then vanished.

Readying his armored gauntlets he readied for anything. Suddenly thirty sandmen exploded all around him and were closing on him. Naruto just smirked and said two words, "Shinra Tensei." As soon as he said that all the sand men went flying and landed on their backs.

They stood up and charged Naruto who dodged, ducked, and weaved through the sandmen while destroying them one at a time. Eventually there was only one who poofed and revealed Ra's charging at him. Naruto waited until the last moment and dodged while kicking Ra's in the head sending him spinning. As Ra's stood up he vanished. Moments later he jumped from the sand with his sword ready to slash. Using his armored gauntlets he blocked every slash until he grabbed his wrist and twisted it so the sword was driven into the earth.

After that Naruto punched the hell out of Ra's even smashing his head on the bottom of the sword. After the twentieth blow Naruto landed a heavy Haymaker that sent Ra's flying as the illusion broke.

Naruto grabbed the sword and walked to the fallen form of his step-father and pointed the end at the throat of Ra's.

"Congratulations Naruto you have won, now kill me and take your place." Naruto just shook his head and replied, "Not just yet I still need you alive for now to complete my plan."

Ra's was intrigued, "What is this plan of yours?"

Naruto grinned, "I will infiltrate the hero's ranks and slowly bring in anyone who can be persuaded to actually become a hero who does the right thing and not showboat like that Big Blue Boy Scout or like Batman who clings to his pathetic no-kill policy."

Ra's was definitely intrigued, "So why did you say you need me to stay alive still?"

Naruto replied, "I need you to still act like you are the leader of the League so I don't worry about the League. However you don't need to worry about going insane as I made a seal that will last for five years which should be enough."

Ra's nodded and knelt to his leader.

"Now I am going to satisfy my girls," Naruto said with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed my new fic. Now I ask you if you could send me girls that would make great assassins and please tell me the movie, game, show, etc. that they come from.


End file.
